The Monsters of the moon
by BurritoJoe
Summary: Flare has lived his whole life not knowing much about his parents. When he is selected to be the first Of his kind to visit the Ckntinent known as Pyrrhia, he endures vigorous training. But when he meets a a Nightwing and Skywing that change his view of the other Dragon tribes, he begins to question what he was told.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sphinx was flying as fast as possible. She was trying to get to her egg. She received a message saying it was hatching any minute. Her Crimson and orange scales were glimmering in the sunlight as she swiftly avoided citizens, and meteors. She finally flew into the hatchery, where her husband, Hadees, was waiting patiently.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? OUR DRAGONET IS ABOUT TO HATCH, AND YOU BARELY MADE IT!" Yelled Hadees. He was short tempered when he was stressed out. Sphinx was hurrying over to her egg. There were a few cracks in it, Along with light shooting out of it. So Far so good. She could feel her scales get hot with nervousness as the first hole appeared. A second quickly followed, and finally, a tiny little Dragonet was lying in a pile of eggshells. Hadees quickly turned to happiness as he picked up the dragonet. He started to spit out glowing red meteors, like all Meteor Wings do at birth. It was simply a process of being born. Dragonet gets born, they assume the first thing they see is there mother or father, they spit out rocks, which are formed in the stomach, and can cause illness if kept for to long, and they are normal meteorwings. His deep brown eyes looked into Sphinx's as he sat with no emotion on his face. He threw one of the rocks at her, and smiled playfully. He started to clap his hands as he laughed. Suddenly, there was a loud boom, followed by screams of terror. Sphinx peeked outside as She saw pillars of lightning crash down on the ground. The Thunderwings were attacking. Hadees ran out, and lunged right into battle, along with the rest of the Meteor Wing army. There was fire,lightning, and red blood sprawled out everywhere. After hours of this happening, the battlefield was quiet. Sphinx, and a couple of other dragons walked out to view the damage. Surprisingly, there was very little property damage, only a few corpses on the ground, but mostly Thunderwings. Sphinx walked over to the corpse that was closest to me. Sphinx turned it facing up with my Talon as She gasped in horror. She almost dropped her new Dragonet as she gazed at her dead husband. Hadees has died in battle.

Sorry for the short chapter, I just don't like writing prologues. Anyways, I'm just using auto correct/grammarly to edit this, so yeah, expect to find some weirdly worded sentences. Also some of the Meteor Wing names are based of mythology, so yeah. Hopefully I don't lose my motivation to write this.

-CheerioJoe

P.S. If I don't upload one chapter for any of my stories per a week, you can blame

Skyrim for Nintendo Switch(It's friggin amazing), or my new puppy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

-Flares pov-

(Seven years later)

"COME ON FLARE! UNLEASH THE MONSTER INSIDE OF YOU!" Roared Minotaur. "USE YOUR MAGMA!" He yelled.

"I don't see how using magma will NOT kill you, but your the boss." I said as I shot several streams of magma towards him. We were doing combat training to prepare for our first expedition to the continent. I was lucky enough to be chooses for the spot of Dragon to go, and I am enduring vigorous training every day. I leave in a week, so training is harder than ever. Minotaur landed a heavy tail whack on my stomach, and shot me back. After the training lesson, I went over the Dragons of the lower world. The only ones I really had to worry about are the Skywings. They can fly really fast, and hard, so they can hurt me, but the other tribes? HELL NO. I kept reading the scroll on Skywings. We had so little information about the Lower world Dragons that we only had half a scroll for all of them. From what I learned, The Skywings have a viscous ruler Named Scarlet, a Giant Arena where they fight In, and really hot fire. I had that sentence hammered into my memory, and I am ready to go. I went to my next Class, Mental training. The first, and only thing I learned in that class was to not fall in love with any dragon on the Lower world, and don't become friends with any of them. I kept having that rephrased 10 times everyday, for the last 3 years of my life. After a while, my teacher just got bored, and went on his lunch break. I snuck outside, and quickly slaughtered a Hoger( A/N This will make sense as the story goes on, trust me). I quickly ate it, and rushed back to the library. I realized it was Time for my final class of the Week, Temple. Our temple was built thousands of years ago by a Dragon named Apollo, who built it from the ground up. As I joined the it her Dragonets in praying, I went in with my usual routine. kneel down, give my Thanks to Talos(A/N I'm addicted to Skyrim), commit an act of selflessness, then go home. I walked home slowly, patiently awaiting my departure in a week, as I climbed to the top of my building. Whe. I say My building, I mean I love on the roof. My mother died when I was very young, and left me to die, and I never knew my father. Now I just live alone and end my nights looking at the stars. Sometimes I would see young Dragonets celebrating their hatching days with their families, and I would tear up at it, thinking about what my family was like. From what I heard, my father was some important Military Dragon or something, and my mother is a construction dragon. I sat grumpily as I watched the sun go by. All I had to money to do to entertain myself with was like four pieces of gold, and I didn't want to spend any of it. I saw the daily patrol come back, and switch with a different one as they separated to each go somewhere different. How was I chosen for this task? Well my mother and father died when I was really young, so when the patrols saw me living by myself, surviving normally, they thought I was the perfect candidate to do this. I let my body relax as my wings took in the warm heat of the sun. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

Hello, so I know that my other story, The Adventures of Shadow and Blizzard, had about 1000 words per a chapter. This story is my relaxation time for writing, so these chapters will only be 400-500 words. Sorry if you like long chapters, I just need a break to write a little less. Also, there is school and all that jazz, so yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

(Time cut, 1 week)

I walked slowly to the elders hut, really nervous about my expedition. When I walked up, I saw our leader, King Ra(A/N That's Egypt if you didn't know). He looked into my eyes, and probably saw the fear and nervousness in them.

"Young Flare, you have been selected to do this journey, and have endured vigorous training for the past few years. Is this information correct?" He asked. I nodded nervously. "Then with the power of the last gift of Talos, I officially allow you to travel to the continent of Pyrrhia, and follow your given instructions that will be sent with you." Said Ra calmly. I felt something cold be placed on my spine as my wings spread open. I didn't command it, and sun enough, I was hovering. I launched through the Palace, leaving a hole in the roof. I couldn't help but laugh as I rocketed toward the continent. After a minute, I looked back, and saw my home planet. Moon 2, Meteor Wing territory. Moon 1 was Thunderwings territory, and Moon 3 was Stonewing Territory. The three moons were all shingling on the continent of Pyrrhia as I started to speed up. Soon I was getting close to the continent and was in its atmosphere. I started to speed up as I came to a complete stop. I tried to spread my wings out, but I was too shocked to focus. I saw a giant cluster of green bushy things, which I Identified as a tree. From what I read, they are all over Pyrrhia. I soon crashed into one, and my head went straight into a thick branch. I passed out.

"Hello? Hello?" Said a soft voice in front of me. When I crashed the sky was blue, but now it was a mixture of Pink, Orange, and red. My vision started to clear up, and I saw a deep black Dragon standing over me. It's scales were deep black. With bits of silver under its wings and deep green eyes. My first instinct was to jump away and melt it, but I was so sore that I couldn't move. The dragon saw my eyes open and started to get a little excited. "How long have you been awake? What are you? What's in this pouch?" She asked pointing to my pouch.

"Help." I mindlessly blurted out. My voice was so weak I could barely hear it myself.

"What?" The Dragon asked.

"Help!" I said a little louder. This time the dragon heard me and tried to pick me up. The dragon dropped me in surprise as to how heavy I was.

"Should I go get help?" The dragon asked. I was able to Identify the voice as belonging to a female, and started to think about what to respond.

"Yes." I said weakly. I couldn't feel my wings. My eyes closed and I fell asleep.

Hey guys it's CheerioJoe, wow that sound clingy, anyways I'm going to switch my name to BurritoJoe because it has a better ring to it(at least to me


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

(Time cut, a couple of hours later)

I could slightly hear several voices above me. Had I already failed my mission? I saw the same Black Dragon from before, and about 10 different dragons. 3 of them were a wide variety of green, pink, yellow, and Orange. 7 of them were Black like the dragon from earlier. I realized I was moving through a crowd of dragons, all of them giving me weird looks. The female dragon from before noticed I was staring at everything around me, and stared right at me. I still couldn't feel my wings, or any other part of my body, but noticed my pouch was gone. My instructions were in there, and I didn't need any dragon looking through them, and sending an army to fight us. We are already at war with the Thunderwings, so we really don't need any other enemy's right now. The female dragon shook my pouch in front of me while the others dragons argued. I swear if she looked through it, I'll burn her alive. We FINALLY got to a hut that the others kept referring to as the healers hut. The group of dragons dispersed, expect for the Female one.

"What do you want?" I asked her absentmindedly. I didn't realize I could talk normally now.

"What are you?" She asked. "And what does this mean?" She asked once again. She was holding my instructions, but for some reason couldn't read them. From what I remembered, I concluded that this was a Nightwing, but weren't they supposed to be smart?

"You can't read that? Don't you write in the language of Talos?" I asked curiously.

"What's Talos? We write in Dragon, the language you are speaking right now." She is responded. I gave her a blank stare. How could she not know who Talos is? He shaped all three moons, the continent, and the universe! No worshipping him Is practically a crime, so not even knowing who he is must be punishable by death. I didn't say any of this. "Also, you didn't answer my other question, what are you?" She asked

"I can't tell you that, in fact I should probably kill myself seen as I'm already caught." I said sarcastically. "Say, what's your name?" I asked.

"Galaxy." She responded.

-Galaxy's pov-

I was just walking by, minding my own business, when BAM! Some strange dragon crashes in a tree and falls unconscious. I just looked at. Him, and left for an hour or two. I came back and waited for a while, and he woke up. I helped take him to the Healers hut, and he had a normal conversation with me. While talking I kept thinking about a quote from Queen Tsunami from when she met a Skywing named Peril with her friend, Clay. "Your a handsome idiot!" That sentence kept bouncing around my head when ever I looked at his face. He also told me about some weird dragon named Talos, so I wonder what that is about. I don't think he realized his wing is broken though


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The next morning I went to the healers hut to check in my new friend. He was wide awake, and realized his wing was broken. When he saw me come in, he asked why I was here.

"To return this." I blurted out as I quickly handed him his pouch without thinking. He thanked me, and I was immediately crammed to the wall because of a Tsunami of reporters, Doctors, and Even Queen Glory and King Deathbringer. "Hi mom, Hi dad." I said as I waved cheerfully at my parents. They didn't notice me, and we're talking about how Ruby should know what to do. I assumed they were talking about Queen Ruby, and her giant hospital. The Dragon just looked at everyone with a surprised look on his face.

"Is he a hybrid?" Asked one voice.

"Is he another experiment?" Asked another voice.

"What can he do?" Asked a third voice. The Dragon looked so overwhelmed that he jumped up, leaped not so gracefully over everyone's heads, and started to run. The big board of dragons ran after him as I just stayed put. I peeked out, and a few more dragons joined the mob, but the Dragon they were all chasing was faster than all of them. They eventually made a fence around him, and trapped him. He was dragged helplessly back to the Healers hut. I have him a friendly wave, and he gave me a look that said, "Please get me out of here!" As some dragons tied him down, people went right back on to questioning him, like they didn't even know I was there. I saw mom sign something and about a minute later, a cage arrived, and The dragon was crammed into it. When no one was looking he quickly burnt his restraints and the cage, and ran off. He didn't make it very far before I caught him.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He looked startled.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me." He said calmly.

"How do you expect to get anywhere with a broken wing?" I asked with a smirk. He realized his current situation, and the look of worry shot across his face. I know broken wings take a while to heal, but who knows how long it will take for whatever tribe he's in. I heard wing beats behind me, Which meant the guards were coming. "Also, you don't have much time to think of a plan." He looked at the cliff behind him, and pulled a stone out of his pouch. It was gray and dusty. He carefully put it on his back, and started to float. He shot up, and towards the Sky kingdom. Kind of Strange since he was trying to ESCAPE the cage taking him there


End file.
